Catégorie:Comptes
Comptes Type de comptes Hellgate: London consists of various accounts the user can create. These accounts are outlined below including their content. *Single-Player *Multiplayer (Free) *Multiplayer (Subscription) Jeu Solo *This gameplay mode consists of off-line play. *It will be included straight out of the box and provide 40+hrs of storyline gameplay. *A huge variety of armor, weapons, monsters and randomly generated areas are also included. *There currently is no set-limit to the # of characters you can make in this mode MutliJoueur (Gratuit) *This gameplay mode consists of online-play. *It will be free and comes included straight out of the box, like single-player. *This FREE mode will act like the Diablo2 closed online play, providing the Single-player experience with an online, mmo-ish feel, having towns capable of holding a multitude of players. Détails *3 character slots *Access to everything included with the Single-player package *Customer Service during regular business hours'(presumed)' *Can Join Guilds, but can not create them or use advanced officer functions *Can play along-side Subscribers on SECURE SERVERS *Patching/Balance fixes *''Can not'' use Subscriber only items *20 item universal storage *Lvl-Cap of 50 Multi-joueur (Avec abonnement) *This gameplay mode consisters of online-play *This mode costs $9.95 (USD) per month *'additional pricing plans for other regions TBA' *This mode mimics the FREE online mode providing the single-player experience with an online, mmo-ish feel, having towns capable of holding a multitude of players *Subscribers will get the benefit of continuing content. There will be bi-weekly 'minor' updates and quarterly 'major' updates (every 3 months). These updates can include anything from new weapon types, new skills, new areas, new classes, additional items, and even new play types. Détails *12 character slots *Access to everything included with the Single-player package *Customer Service 24/7 support *Can Join and Create guilds, as well as use advanced officer functions *Can play with the Free accounts on SECURE SERVERS *Patching/Balance fixes *Additional Content added regularly, with large quarterly upgrades. *High quality, speciality skins for dropped items (Elite players will have unique looks) *Ability to trade 'elite' items among other elite players *Additional gameplay modes (hardcore, various types of pvp, etc) *40 item universal storage *VIP shuttles, unknown as to what these are for *No wait-time to join specific areas *Lvl-cap of 50 *Can buy and use Guild Housing Avec ou sans abonnement ? *The big debate. What makes subscribing so great? Is Free play gimped? To find out, read below Comparaison SHARED FEATURES Free and Subscription share these qualities *Share the same campaign and areas to explore at launch *The same level cap *Same item pool at launch, this includes balanced items. 'Elite' subscriber items may look different and have different attributes than 'standard' free items, but they will not be more powerful. They will still fit into the overall balance scheme. *Can be part of guilds *Patching/balance fixes *Customer Support *Shared difficulty settings (normal/Nightmare/hell) Avantages de l'abonnement Subscribers get these added perks *9 additional character slots *ongoing content adding more items into the pool, and areas to explore *double the univesal storage *use of guild housing and guild creation features *VIP shuttling *Added gameplay modes Fonctionnement du contenu additionnel *At launch Subscription and Free will be very balanced and on even ground except for minor perks such as the shuttles, skins and character slots. *As content packs are released, subscription accounts will find item pools increasing, additional explorable areas to start appearing and other nifty treats. *Expansion packs also are planned to add content for both FREE and subscription accounts. *According to Bill Roper, there is a "definate possibility" that ongoing content could be released in box form for non-elite players.